disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Liezerota
Liezerota is a character in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. She was Goldion's daughter. Liezerota liked to "meddle" in the affairs of others, and so tried to warm Killia's heart and teach him about family and supporting others. The circumstances of her death drive Killia to seek revenge against her brother, Void Dark. Her namesake is a flower highly sought after in the Netherworlds but common in her home of Flowerful. Story Killia leaves Flowerful and Goldion's training due to frustration from failing to master the Ultimate Demon Technique, and Liezerota decides to leave with him to help him deal with his frustration out of fear he could revert to his previous empty self. Void Dark, already hateful toward Killia who took his place upon his father's rejection of him as an apprentice, was furious and believed Killia stole his sister as well and goes off on a quest to reclaim his sister. Eventually, Void Dark hunts down and confronts Killia with the intention to kill him, but his finishing blow accidentally lands upon and kills Liezerota who was trying to break up the battle. Both Void Dark and Killia are shattered by the incident and blame the other for her death. In the final chapter, it is revealed that the primary goal of Void Dark's conquest of the Netherworlds is to absorb their energy not to become stronger or due to greed, but to use the energy for the nearly impossible magic required to revive his sister. Shortly before the rebels fight Void Dark for the final time, Liezerota is completely revived by Void Dark using the commandeered Broken Faith Magia enhanced by the excess energy he consumed from the destroyed Netherworlds. However, not long after she regains awareness does the then felled Void Dark's remaining corrupted energy go out of control and possess her, creating a hybrid called Liezerota·Dark, completely consumed with desire for general destruction. In the Normal Ending, Liezerota is returned to normal after the player clears the stage. In the Post Game, Liezerota decides to come to Seraphina's pocket Netherworld, and she becomes a NPC. The player can view multiple base conversations consisting of Liezerota and the main cast. In Battle Liezerota·Dark is fought as the game's final boss at Level 120 on Stage 16-5 (Beating of the End). She has very high HP when compared to units at the same level. Her unique Evility is Distorted Feelings, which increases ATK by 25% per every ally unit defeated. Liezerota·Dark is accompanied by four Dark Bits. Each Dark Bit has an unique Evility called Restricted Guard, which reduces damage dealt to Liezerota·Dark by 25%. In addition, they carry an Omega-level spell and a debuff spell. Liezerota·Dark only has one unique skill called Wormhole, which consists of her using flower pedal chains to drag multiple planets into a collision which destroys a galaxy. It has a Power Rank of C+ and a wide 15-panel trapezoid shaped AoE. In the Post Game, should the player revisit the stage where Liezerota·Dark''' 'was fought (Beating of the End), she will have a new Evility set consisting of the Evilities Distorted Feelings, Death Glare, and Heavy Stance. In addition to the Dark Bits that fight alongside her, she will also have three new allies in the form of a Pirate, Sage, and Dark Knight (which are all corpses). The Carnage Dimension version of the stage will feature all enemies with 99,999,999 in all stats, even at minimum enemy strength, making it one of the hardest battles in the game. Trivia * Liezerota is the highest leveled main storyline final boss of the ''Disgaea series (not including alternate endings or Extra Modes) as her base level is 120, before her Nemo was the highest with level 100, all the other final boss are usually level 90 (with the exception of Xenolith at 80). ** Her Aptitudes in the final battle are ironically the lowest of all final bosses, at 50% each * Liezerota has three character theme songs associated with her. The first is "Lieze Love", which plays in cutscenes featuring her. The second is "LieZe Rock", which plays in the final battle against her. The third is "Lieze Lullaby", which serves as the game's ending theme. Gallery Lieze.png|Liezerota's bust Liezerota • Dark.png|Liezerota • Dark's Sprite File:Lieze_dark.jpg|Liezerota·Dark's Stats Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Final Bosses Category:Female Characters